Jiminy Cricket
Jiminy Cricket is a small, anthropomorphic cricket and the deuteragonist of the 1940 Disney animated feature film, Pinocchio. Serving as the official conscience to the film's protagonist, Pinocchio, Jiminy is tasked with keeping the wooden boy in line, teaching him valuable life morals and the dangers of temptation, all the while adding a wise-cracking, comedic element to the story. He has appeared along with Mickey Mouse and Tinker Bell as a company mascot, and is notable for being the original performer of Pinocchio's opening song, "When You Wish Upon a Star", which would become the trademark anthem for The Walt Disney Company. Background Development Jiminy is based off the Talking Cricket from the original Pinocchio book that Walt Disney's film is based on. In the book, the cricket tries to lecture Pinocchio about his bad behavior, only to be flattened with a hammer for his efforts, and then come back as an equally preachy ghost. However in the film, the cricket is named Jiminy and instead of being a cameo character, he was made into a major character and joins Pinocchio on his journey to becoming a real boy. According to Walt Disney and the filmmakers, Jiminy's role in the film was meant to develop the heart of the story in the friendship between him and Pinocchio. Jiminy was animated by one of Walt Disney's Nine Old Men, Ward Kimball. In Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Ward animated a soup eating scene. The scene was eventually dropped and Ward was devastated. Walt realized this and decided to give Ward the job of designing and animating Jiminy Cricket. Like every animated Disney character, Jiminy went through an evolution of designs. Some of the earliest ones resembled more of a realistic cricket. According to Ward, this was a disgusting sight, so he made the character more and more of a cartoonish and sweet-looking creature to the point that the audience only knows he's a cricket because the film tells them. Jiminy's name is derived from "Jiminy cricket(s)!", a polite expletive euphemism for Jesus Christ. The name of the character is a play on the exclamation (which itself was uttered in Pinocchio's immediate predecessor, 1937's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs). Another example occurs in the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz (1939 film) when the group first enters the Wizard's chamber; they are startled by the Wizard's sudden thunder-and-lightning display, and cries, "Oh! Oh! Jiminy Crickets!" (Garland also says the expression in her 1938 film Listen, Darling). It had also been used as an exclamation by the Swedish father several times in the 1930 movie Anna Christie (1930 English-language film). Another time it is used is in the short 1938 cartoon starring Mickey Mouse Brave Little Tailor. That expression is also Howard Cunningham's catchphrase on Happy Days. It was also used in later media including House of Mouse, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, and Up. Personality As an official conscience, Jiminy is famously known as a level-headed and wise figure, capable of leading Pinocchio down a righteous path. At the start, and throughout most of the 1940 animated film, however, this is not exactly the case. Instead, Jiminy is introduced as a wise-cracking, feisty, yet generally humble realist who believed very little in magic and "wishing upon stars". When introduced, he admits that his past-self initially had little faith in the idea of dreams coming true; upon hearing Geppetto's dream to someday have Pinocchio become a real boy, Jiminy comments, "A very lovely thought, but not at all practical." It is also hinted that Jiminy once saw the world as a troubled place, at one point exclaiming that "a conscience is that still, small voice that people won't listen to. That's the trouble with the world, today..." In contrast to this, he is also fairly quirky and fun-loving, as he engages in conversation with inanimate objects when wanting to chat (such as Geppetto's porcelain figures), and even goes as far as to comedically flirt with the figurines designed with a feminine mold. He also has class, despite his hermit background, and tries to carry himself with a sense of style and flair. As mentioned, Jiminy was not always as sage and devoted as he is portrayed today. He was appointed Pinocchio's conscience due to being too flustered by the Blue Fairy's beauty to refuse the offer, thus lacking any real skill in serving as a guide or caretaker. He made a legitimate effort to act as cicerone to Pinocchio, but was somewhat high-strung due to pressure, and became easily frustrated with Pinocchio's innocently uncooperative nature; so much so, that he outright abandoned the puppet out of fury on two occasions. He was also doubtful in is own worth; after Pinocchio becomes a successful actor, despite Jiminy's disapproval, Jiminy felt inadequate and left Pinocchio with the belief that an actor would want nothing to do with a conscience. However, Jiminy's loving heart gave him the strength to eventually grow and develop notwithstanding his shortcomings (very much in tandem with Pinocchio, himself). Towards the end of the film, after facing and escaping peril prior, Jiminy came to view Pinocchio as his best friend and genuinely wanted him to achieve his goal of becoming a real boy. After previously leaving Pinocchio on his own sanction, Jiminy was actually offered the chance to avoid another moment of adventure and danger during the climax. His strengthened loyalty and care towards Pinocchio, however, motivated him to finally remain by the puppet's side through the harshest endeavors, and against their greatest adversary yet. Much like Pinocchio, Jiminy is amply rewarded for his growth and self-discovery throughout the former's journey, by becoming an official conscience (recognized by a solid gold badge, as requested). His portrayal in subsequent animated appearances shows that Jiminy has since continued to grow with age and experience, typically presenting himself with a mild-mannered, soft-spoken aura. Family According to the 1956 TV special On Vacation with Mickey Mouse and Friends, Wilbur the Grasshopper, who made his first appearance in the 1939 Goofy short Goofy and Wilbur, is Jiminy Cricket's nephew. In The Giant Walt Disney Word Book (1972), Jiminy Cricket's family tree was published as a two-page illustration. The poster showed Jiminy's parents and siblings and all the Cricket family generations up to Jiminy's great-great-grandfather. Appearances ''Pinocchio The film ''Pinocchio marked Jiminy's debut. He is first seen singing When You Wish Upon A Star next to a book about Pinocchio. After a brief introduction to the viewers, he begins recounting the story of Pinocchio. In the actual story, Jiminy is first seen in raggedy clothing, traveling through a village late one night. He eventually comes to Geppetto's Workshop, which was the only sign of life. He sneaks inside and warms himself by the fire while admiring Geppetto's work. Jiminy then observes as Geppetto finishes the puppet he has been working on. Jiminy overhears Geppetto's wish for the puppet to be a real boy, but brushes it off as impractical, though lovely. Jiminy later watches in amazement as the Blue Fairy brings Pinocchio to life. After a conversation with the fairy, Jiminy is appointed to be Pinocchio's conscience (and Jiminy's ragged clothes are changed into fine attire), as Pinocchio must prove himself worthy of being made a real boy. Jiminy then teaches Pinocchio to whistle so that Pinocchio can call him. The next day, Jiminy oversleeps and rushes to find Pinocchio, who has been sent off to school. However, Pinocchio is instead encouraged to become an actor by Honest John. Despite Jiminy's counseling to go to school, Pinocchio becomes part of the show of Stromboli. Jiminy becomes angry but starts to second guess himself when Pinocchio becomes popular and decides to leave believing Pinocchio doesn't need him anymore. When Jiminy decides to wish Pinocchio good luck, he discovers that Stromboli has locked Pinocchio in a bird cage. Jiminy attempts to crack the lock to they can escape but fails (evidently because, according to him, the lock is "one of the older models"). The Blue Fairy later comes along and frees them, after teaching Pinocchio a lesson on lying. Before the pair can reach home, Pinocchio is dragged by Honest John and Gideon to travel to Pleasure Island, said to be a land for boys by Honest John again. Jiminy manages to sneak on the stage wagon but ends up separated from Pinocchio. Jiminy eventually finds Pinocchio in a pool hall, where he is smoking and drinking with Lampwick. Jiminy attempts to get Pinocchio to leave but is insulted by Lampwick. Jiminy leaves in a huff and attempts to go home. He discovers that boys who come to Pleasure Island are transformed into donkeys, and runs off to warn Pinocchio. The two are able to leave by jumping into the sea, but not before the curse of Pleasure Island causes Pinocchio to grow a tail and donkey ears. Finally, at home, they learn via a message that Geppetto has gone searching for Pinocchio and was trapped by Monstro. Despite Jiminy essentially being live bait, he follows Pinocchio into the sea to search for Geppetto. However, he is separated from Pinocchio after Pinocchio is swallowed by Monstro. Jiminy is forced to find shelter in a bottle to avoid being eaten by the seagulls. After Pinocchio and Geppetto escape, Jiminy is the one who discovers that Pinocchio has died as a result while saving Geppetto from Monstro, who tried to catch them resulting in his death when he smashed into the cliff wall. At Geppetto's workshop, he is shown to be mourning. Like everyone else, he is overjoyed when Pinocchio is revived as a real boy. He manages to step away from the party and thanks the Blue Fairy for helping them. As recognition of his own contributions, the Blue Fairy rewards him with a solid gold badge declaring him an official conscience. ''Fun and Fancy Free Jiminy essentially serves as the set-up for the two segments. He is shown exploring a house and comes across a record player and record Bongo. After that, Jiminy sees a party invitation from Luana Patten, who lives in the house "across the way". Joining the party are ventriloquist Edgar Bergen and his dummies, Charlie McCarthy and Mortimer Snerd. He goes to the house and listens to Bergen telling the story of ''Mickey and the Beanstalk. At the end, Jiminy leaves the house and watches Willie the Giant heading straight to Hollywood, looking for Mickey Mouse. ''Walt Disney anthology series Jiminy hosts many Disney television specials. Most of which included those heavily centered on the animated characters, such as Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. Some specials include "On Vacation with Mickey Mouse and Friends", "This is Your Life, Donald Duck", and "From All of Us to All of You". In the 1950s and 1960s, Jiminy Cricket appeared in two different series of educational films aimed at grade-school-aged audiences. In the "I'm No Fool" series, he advised children how to steer clear of dangerous traffic, sharp objects, strangers, exposed electrical lines, and so forth. In each short, he sang the refrain: Jiminy is shown making use of a chalkboard to illustrate his lessons. Figuring prominently was "You", an idealized boy meant to represent the audience and show the safe methods, and the Fool, who always demonstrated foolish and reckless methods. The other series was called "You", which teaches about the human body with the refrain "You are a human animal...". Mickey Mouse Club Jiminy played a role in the series; appearing in the animated opening during the "Mickey Mouse March" musical number, alongside Dumbo and Timothy Mouse. Additionally, in a recurring segment, he taught a generation how to spell e-n-c-y-c-l-o-p-e-d-i-a. Mickey's Christmas Carol Jiminy appeared in ''Mickey's Christmas Carol as the Ghost of Christmas Past. (The badge given to him by the Blue Fairy at the end of Pinocchio marking him as an official conscience now declares him to be the Ghost of Christmas Past.) Scrooge is perplexed at his size, but Jiminy shoots back at him that if he were measured by his amount of kindness, "you'd be no bigger than a speck of dust!" Nevertheless, he shows Scrooge past Christmases of him (Scrooge): being at Fezziwig's Christmas party, where he met Isabelle, and the horrid memory where Scrooge put his money before his love, whom he never saw again. As Scrooge begs the minuscule ghost to take him away from these bad memories, Jiminy reminds Scrooge that "you fashioned these memories yourself." (It should be noted that Past was going to be portrayed by Merlin instead of him, as it was in the original audio recording that came out a few years prior to the special's release). ''House of Mouse Jiminy was among the numerous Disney characters to appear in the television series ''House of Mouse and its direct-to-video compilation films. "Timon & Pumbaa" A running gag in the series involves Timon trying to eat him but getting rescued by Pumbaa, as one of the rules of the club is "No guests eating other guests." Jiminy's most notable appearance is in the episode "Jiminy Cricket", where he quits being Pinocchio's conscience. At the beginning of the episode, Jiminy suggests that Pinocchio should not sit with Pain and Panic, considering them a "bad influence". When Pain overhears this, he says a not-so-nice remark about Jiminy and involuntarily flicks him away. Later on, backstage, when Jiminy explains that he wants to quit being Pinocchio's conscience, Mickey feels bad for him and wishes that he could help--this results in the Blue Fairy unexpectedly showing up to grant Mickey his wish by making him Jiminy's new client. Mickey becomes annoyed by all this and he and Minnie concoct a plan to get Jiminy to leave him and return to Pinocchio (as Jimmy was changing Mickey too much; even forces him to dress and act like Pinocchio). The plan worked and Jiminy got on stage to teach valuable life lessons to various other characters such as Simba, Aurora, Mowgli, and Aladdin. In the end, Jiminy and Pinocchio were finally reunited. In "Dining Goofy, he showed to be unamused with the fact that he was seated with Eeyore and fails to try cheering him up. He also plays a prominent role in Mickey's Magical Christmas as he helps Mickey find the true meaning of Christmas through the help of wishing upon a star to lift Donald's spirits. Cameos Jiminy made a brief cameo in Touchstone's 1988 hit feature Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He can be seen when Eddie Valiant first drives through Toontown. Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Pinocchio Characters Category:Fun and Francy Free Characters Category:From All of Us to All of You Characters Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol Characters Category:Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Characters Category:Jiminy Cricket's Christmas Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Club Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Boomerang Category:Disney's DTV Romancin' Characters